


鬼神衛旁

by happyWritingting



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 每個人的身上都有著守護靈，柯祭棠看得見。大多的人都是鬼，有些是祖先、有些是上輩子跟來的，有些是鬼怪來報恩，但大多都不具有這麼充滿威脅性的武力值。但陳志成的身邊卻跟著鬼神，很兇的那種，青面獠牙，手裡拿著刀，黑銅製的刀身上有著暗紅，看起來像乾枯的血跡，而且那幾乎遍佈刀身，怎麼看怎麼可怕。





	鬼神衛旁

**Author's Note:**

> ※靈異鬼怪
> 
> ※只是想寫寫守護靈

（上）

每個人的身上都有著守護靈，柯祭棠看得見。

畏畏縮縮地撿起地上的書包，他無奈地拍了拍上面的灰塵，盡量讓自己無視上面的腳印，全當作是自己看錯。

正當他穿起掛在椅被上的外套時，沒想到傍晚的校園傳來了他意料之外的吵鬧聲。他偷偷地伸長脖子，從半開的窗戶看到一群少年嬉笑打鬧，在這個空蕩的校園裡顯得萬分清晰。

柯祭棠一僵，忍不住微微打顫。他胡亂地將課本塞進書包，跌跌撞撞地就想離開教室，誰知道一出門口便撞上了一個結實的的胸口。

對方不動如山，反而是他摔到在地。

他抬起頭，驚恐的眼神停在眼前高挑好看的少年身上，但幾秒鐘之後卻慌亂地左右飄移。

「你沒事吧？」

少年穿著制服，胸口繡著學號和名字：陳志成。有志者事竟成，少年曾笑著說名字的由來，這並不算浪漫，但因為個性和長相都很出眾的關係，大家喜歡他的所有一切。

生活中總有這種人，不特別做什麼，個性總是很討喜，更別說好看的外表，眼角勾得亂七八糟，眼睛很有神，鼻子很挺，笑起來能讓人看得失智。

陳志成伸出手，柯祭棠一直盯著陳志成的身後，嘴裡只是不停地重複「沒事」、「沒事」，也沒去碰對方的手，逕自地從地上爬起來，外套也都髒了。

站起來，他還是比他矮一截，只到對方胸口。

後面來的人好奇地問，「怎麼了？」

陳志成雲淡風輕地說：「我撞到他了。」

柯祭棠有點詫異，其實是他一頭撞上去，雖然腦殼還很痛，但他很清楚這不是陳志成的錯。正當他連忙開口時，人群中有個人喊了他的綽號。

「柯基！」

這是他的表哥。

……是的他的綽號是柯基。他垮下臉，略微哀怨地瞪著自己的表哥。

少年們都笑了出來，像是盯著什麼神奇的生物地看著他。

「欸，你認識喔？」有個人這麼問。

「我表弟啦。」

柯祭棠努力地瞪著表哥，圓圓的眼睛都快瞪出來了，後者只是傻呼呼地笑了一下，然後胡亂地揉他的腦袋，陳志成看著表哥在他腦袋上的手，淡淡地笑著，周圍的氣氛一變，嚇得柯祭棠抖了一下，眼神又飄向陳志成的身後。

「……你怎麼在這裡？」他小聲地問。

「來找人。」表哥笑嘻嘻地說。

「啊？」他摸不著頭緒，「都已經放學很久了。」

「那你怎麼又會在這裡？」

柯祭棠有他的理由，暗暗地摸了摸後背的冷汗，他搖了搖頭，只是說老師找他。他問：「你們找誰？」

「鍾利元。」

柯祭棠知道他是誰，不免得以警惕的眼神看著表哥。表哥大他一屆，他推測的包含陳志成在內的少年大概都是二年級的學長。

「認識吧？」表哥又痞痞地問他。

「……」認識，當然認識，畢竟是同班同學，就算不是同班同學也會認識鍾利元，因為他是出了名的不良少年，在校內逞兇鬥很不說，就連在校外也不安份。

雖然不想問，但他還說：「他……怎麼了嗎？」

「搶別人的女人。」

「……」

「還讓女人懷孕。」

「……」

「他搞的都是出社會的，剛好這次惹到一個大的。」

「……」這也太渣了吧……

表哥說，「他的座位是哪個？」

他支支吾吾，「你們要幹什麼？」

誰知道陳志成先開口了，稱得上是優雅地說，「找個東西。」

「……」

「真的。」陳志成對他笑。

不知道為什麼，陳志成總給他一種成人的感覺，笑面虎的感覺，讓他壓力很大。他是今天的值日生，負責鎖門，但又不敢拒絕他們。

更重要的是，他有點怕陳志成。

「……那裡。」他只好告訴他們。

「謝謝啦。」陳志成摸了摸他的腦袋，差點把他的自然卷摸成爆炸頭，「柯基。」

「……」

「哈哈哈哈……」

「哈哈哈……」

「哈哈哈哈……」

一群人笑著走了進來，一個個看起來都比不良少年還要不良，扣子不扣好就算了，頭髮五顏六色，非常明白地違反了校規，不知道的人還以為他們要去打籃球。

唯獨陳志成，他扣子扣得整齊，外套也好好地穿在身上，但卻不是給他乖寶寶的形象。「優雅」，柯祭棠想到這個詞，還有「笑面虎」。偷偷地瞥了陳志成一眼後，他連忙低下頭。

陳志成制止了想要翻箱倒櫃的人，十分優雅地翻找，動作很快，但幾乎沒有弄亂任何東西。幾分鐘之後，他看見陳志成抽出埋在深處的紅色東西，好像是宮廟求來的那種護身符。

「找到了。」陳志成說。幾個人問那是什麼，他也只是笑笑地說，「沒什麼。他不該拿的。」

一群人好不容易願意往外走，經過柯祭棠的時候，他頭很低，不太願意和陳志成對上眼。

陳志成也沒有說什麼，只是當經過他時，陳志成冷不防地摸上他的腰，嚇得他想跳開，肩膀卻馬上被按住。

「這裡髒了。」陳志成說，幫他拍了拍。抬起眼皮，眼睛咬著他，「這是腳印嗎？」

他起了滿身的激皮疙瘩，說，「不、不是……」

「這樣啊。」陳志成放開了他，「早點回去吧，柯基。」

「……」

眾人要哈哈大笑，身為表哥的表哥也笑得開心，隨口一句「天要黑了，趕快回家吧小柯基」提醒了他。柯祭棠胡亂地鎖了門，卻沒發現窗戶打開，抓起背包就跑。雖然很不想，但黃昏交界的恐懼讓他只能硬著頭皮跟上少年們，人多比較安全。

見他跟來了，表哥糗他：「怎麼，還要跟著哥哥走啊？」

「……」

陳志成似乎是這個群體的領導者，看了他一點，看起來毫不在乎。

柯祭棠有個祕密，他看得到每個人的守護神。

他偷偷地瞅陳志成身後的「人」——鬼神。這是他第一次看見人的身邊跟著鬼神。大多的人都是鬼，有些是祖先、有些是上輩子跟來的，有些是鬼怪來報恩，但大多都不具有這麼充滿威脅性的武力值。

但陳志成的身邊卻跟著鬼神，很兇的那種，青面獠牙，手裡拿著刀，黑銅製的刀身上有著暗紅，看起來像乾枯的血跡，而且那幾乎遍佈刀身，怎麼看怎麼可怕。

他偷偷地看，陳志成卻像是背後有長眼睛一樣，冷不防地朝他這邊看來，嚇得他連忙低下頭，整個人都在發抖，看起來更像是柯基犬了，可憐兮兮又可愛。

陳志成的眼底沒有笑意，冷冷地，最可怕的是，他身後的鬼神也看了過來。

幾個人在校門口分別，一群人打打鬧鬧地離開了，討論著要去哪裡打發時間。

「我今天要早點回家。」陳志成忽然道。

看到平時最大方的人這麼說，原本興致勃勃討論的人也都失望地走了，揹著幾乎沒有重量的書包遠去。

失望的表哥這才表現出著急，趕著去原本打算翹掉的補習班，臨走前還不忘叮囑自己的小表弟：「阿姨叫你不要晚上還不回家！掰掰柯基！」

「……」不要再叫我柯基了！

等表哥遠去了，柯祭棠才發現只剩下自己和陳志成。陳志成彷彿就在等這一刻，瞇著眼睛打量他，看得他腿都軟了。

因為打量他的同時，他身後的鬼神也齜牙咧嘴地湊向他，一手拿刀，一手拿著蓮花，看起來違和卻令他笑不出來。

「學、學長……」他幾乎快哭出來。

陳志成頓了一下，準備開口，忽然身後傳來一個聲音。

「幹什麼！還在學校！」

他們轉過身，原來是穿著綠色制服的教官。柯祭棠很怕這個教官，咕噥著對不起，但教官卻不讓他走。

「柯祭棠又是你！」

他低下了頭。

「每次都是你！」教官大罵，「不會好好站啊？站那是什麼樣子！」

他硬著頭皮挺直腰幹，頭還是不敢抬。

「女的啊？啊？站好！抬起頭！」

他嚇得抬起頭，看著教官身後的女人——披頭散髮，臉色慘白，一身紅衣，大概是哪一世帶來的，模樣有點悽厲。

「在學校幹什麼？」

他嚅囁，「我是值日生……」

「大聲點！跟女的一樣！」

他扯開喉嚨，「鎖、鎖門……我是值日生！」

「又是你們班。每次你值日生都弄到這麼晚，搞什麼東西！」

柯祭棠有苦難言，因為每次他值日生的時候，總會被莫名其妙的鬼跟，他時常被整得很慘。

陳志成擋在他面前，「教官，我們要回家了。」

教官聞言瞪大了眼睛，陳志成卻沒有他幾乎尿褲子的恐懼，看起來還是這麼優雅。

「陳志成，」教官幾乎咬牙切齒，「不要以為你爸是董事會我就不敢動你。」

陳志成冷靜地說，「我們下次會早一點，不好意思教官，天快黑了，我們要趕回家了。」

「你一個二年級的怎麼會跟他混在一起？」

陳志成沒有回答。

教官怒道，「兩個男的在一起像什麼話？不要因為學校亂教給我搞那些髒東西！」

柯祭棠呼吸一滯，明明知道教官只是說說，他還是覺得胸口發悶。

陳志成瞳孔收縮。

忽然地，柯祭棠看見陳志成身後的鬼神，突然以他來不及反應的速度撲向教官——身後的女鬼，帶著乾枯血跡的刀毫不猶豫地斬下女鬼的頭。

黑色又染上了鮮紅，好像千百年來都是這樣似地。

女鬼張大了嘴，模樣可佈，腦袋滾在教官的腳邊，眼睛因為恐懼和憤恨而突出。

鬼神竟然踩爆了那顆頭顱，柯祭棠摀住了嘴巴才沒叫出來，眼睜睜地看著腦袋被踩得稀巴爛。

幾秒鐘之後，女鬼徹底消失了，鬼神又歸回陳志成身後，滿臉的血，看起來卻很冷靜，彷彿這是一件和吃飯沒兩樣的事。

教官不知道什麼時候失神地看著他們，眼神卻像是死了一樣。

「教、教官？」

教官這才回過神，臉色看起來很差，幾次提氣想罵都罵不出口，摀著胸口對他們說，「算了算了，這次放過你們……快回去！」有氣無力。

柯祭棠傻愣愣地看著近乎蹣跚的教官往校園走，每一下都帶著只有他看得見的血印。

竟、竟然就這麼殺死了守護神？守護神之間還可以這樣battle？不、不不，剛剛那根本稱不上是battle，那只是單方面的屠殺啊！

「怎麼了嗎？」

柯祭棠回過神，看著學長因為關心而逼近的臉。

「你、你……」

「我怎麼了嗎？」

儘管放大的臉很好看，柯祭棠的臉色還是慘白的。

「沒、沒事……」他是看著陳志成身後的鬼神說的，哆哆嗦嗦。

陳志成看著他，又是那沒有溫度的眼神。柯祭棠不知道自己哪裡說錯了，顫抖地看著向自己逼近的學長。

「有沒有人說過你很……」陳志成的話沒有說下去，舌尖舔過嘴唇。

幾乎是瞬間，鬼神向他撲來，他來不及尖叫，眨眼之間，刀尖抵在他的眼前，只要再一釐米便會奪去他的眼。

他一屁股坐在地上，渾身顫抖。

陳至成似乎也被他嚇到了，眨了眨眼，連忙去扶他。柯祭棠已經嚇得說不出話來，手腳無力地被陳至成半抱起來。

鬼神死死地盯著他，這是他第一次在這張恐怖的臉上看見亮光，眼神上上下下地看著他，好像要把他的一層皮刮下來。

「我……我沒事……」他話都說不好。

「……真的沒事嗎？」

他拚命點頭。

陳志成確定他沒事之後才放手，他慶幸鬼神除了死死地盯著自己以外，什麼事也沒做。

「你真的沒事？」

「沒事……謝謝學長……」

陳至成看起來又想揉他頭髮，但忍了下來。

「在學校被欺負了？」

「……啊？」他一時沒接收到學長的意思。

「外套上，」他輕輕地點了點他的腰，「有腳印喔。」

他覺得有點彆扭，動作太親密了。

「可、可能是有人不小心踩到了……」

半晌，學長才說，「那可是腳印喔。」不知道為什麼微微勾起嘴角。

「啊、嗯……我知道啊……」

陳至成還是揉了揉學弟的頭髮，好像真的在摸一隻柯基犬那樣。「那是『腳印』，而不是『鞋印』啊。」

他僵住了。

就算要欺負他，誰會特地脫下鞋子去踩他的外套呢？就算真的脫下了鞋子，誰的腳會髒得留下清晰的腳印呢？

柯祭棠不經意地看向學校，他看見了教室窗邊有個人，正像是機器般，以不變得速度向他揮手。

那個人影模糊不清，甚至有點扭曲，就像是有誰用墨水畫上去的一樣。

下一秒，那個人轉過身，好像正慢悠悠地走下樓，準備跟著他回家一樣。

（下）

「欸，你看得到鬼嗎？」他忍不住問自己的弟弟。

正趴在床上看漫畫把洋芋片吃得到處都是的弟弟含糊地說，「鬼？看不到。」

「守護神呢？」

「背後靈喔？勉強啦。」

他糾正，「是守護靈！」

「跟在背後就叫背後靈啦。」

「……你後面的守護神在哭喔。」

「真的假的？好噁喔。」

「……」他無言地看著在弟弟身後嚎啕大哭的兔子精。

「那你看得到我的守護神嗎？」

弟弟從漫畫裡抬起頭，眼睛瞇成一條線，過了一下才聳肩道，「看不見。」

「一點點都看不見？」

「連根毛都看不見。」弟弟很肯定。

他頹然地倒在床上，「為什麼只有我沒有……」

弟弟無所謂地說，「幹嘛要守護神？反正都沒有用。」

「……」弟弟後面的兔子精頂著兔耳又跳又鬧，可惜弟弟只覺得耳朵癢而已。

他沒有守護神。不知道是不是就是這點，學長身後的鬼神才會對他出手？不過，他並沒有惹到學長啊？難道是因為教官亂搞這句話？他心慌慌，整夜睡不好，聽著弟弟打LOL的叫喊失眠了一整天。

＃

隔天，他發現了兩件令他震驚的事。

第一件事是鍾利元出了車禍，據說很嚴重，兩條腿都斷了，一隻手也打上石膏，但非常幸運地沒有生命危險，可以說是除了痛上加痛的骨折以外，他沒什麼大礙，內臟顱內什麼事也沒有，可謂奇蹟中的奇蹟。

第二件事是，當他一踏入教室的瞬間，所有人都安靜了下來，用驚恐無比的眼神看著他。

他的桌子上滿是腳印。正如學長所說，不是鞋印，而是腳印。像是有個人脫下鞋子，在他桌上跳了場舞一樣。

他鐵青了臉，想也沒想便抓起抹布擦掉。有人問他是不是霸凌，但只有看得到鬼的他知道，這次跟人沒有關係，而是跟鬼有關。

這天有人主動要幫他做值日生，他感激地接受了，卻收到老師的另一個委託：幫鍾利元送講義。

柯祭棠：「……」

老師非常無奈地說：「你離他家最近。」

「……」

「而且沒有人願意去送……」

「老師能拜託你嗎？」

有點濫好人特質的柯祭棠只能接下。

這是一個私人醫院，柯祭棠有點驚訝，因為他記得鍾利元的背景住不起這種醫院。反覆確認了手中的訊息，確認沒錯之後他才硬著頭皮進去。

「呃……我要找鍾利元。」

誰知道護理師不只沒有告訴他資料有誤，反而告訴他鍾利元在一間高級個人房。柯祭棠懷著惴惴不安的心情搭上了電梯，途中電梯開闔了幾下，好像夾到什麼東西又彈開。他揉了揉眼睛，心情覺得奇怪，如果是鬼他一定會看到，但眼前卻什麼也沒有。

這到底是怎麼回事？

茫然地搭上電梯，叮的一聲，門打開了。這裡很暗，只有微微打開的病房透露著一點燈光。

當走出電梯的時候，他沒有注意到電梯門過了很久很久都沒有關，好像有誰壓在電梯門上似地。

他小心翼翼地走到門邊。他不是故意的，但從沒有闔上的門邊，他還是窺見了裡面的場景。

一個穿著西裝、身材高大的男人從床邊的椅子上站起，他原以為男人是為了要幫鍾利元倒水之類的，誰知道男人竟然一把抓住鍾利元的腦袋。

男人的手很大，幾乎將鍾利元整顆腦袋都抓在掌心。鍾利元沒有吭一聲，用那隻沒有斷的手按在男人手上。

下一秒男人就抓著他的腦袋砸向面前的桌子。

柯祭棠差點把講義丟在地上。

有了一下之後就有第二下，砸得鍾利元鼻血直流，但吭也沒吭一聲。

「等、等等！」他衝了進去，隨即被男人身後的獅子嚇得又退了兩步。

男人轉過頭，臉的輪廓有點熟悉，但他一時之間想不起來。

鍾利元摀著流血的鼻子說：「……柯祭棠？」

「……」

男人把鍾利元的腦袋按在桌子上，以不容反抗的力道和氣勢，然後在鍾利元的臉因為擠壓而扭曲時，將唇貼在他的耳邊說：「下次就不饒你。」聲音卻很輕，雲淡風輕似地。說完便放開了鍾利元，一隻手插在口袋，回身望著跟不速之客沒兩樣的柯祭棠。

……現在跑還來得及嗎？

「同學？」男人淡淡地問。

柯祭棠只能點頭，結巴地道：「講義……」

男人點了點頭，向他走來，柯祭棠的餘光一直偷看那個跟在男人身後的老虎——守護神。雖然這樣的形容詞放在動物身上很奇怪，但牠給柯祭棠一種「正義凜然」的感覺。

大概是男人身上的正義之氣暫時遮擋了髒東西吧。他揣測，否則看得到鬼的他，沒道理在醫院裡這麼怡然自得。

他側過身想讓男人過，男人卻停下來深深地看了他一眼。

「沒有呢。」男人說。

「……什麼？」

男人沒有多說，推門而出，瞬間，房間內的壓迫感少了一大半。

他吐出一口氣，腿軟地倒在椅子上。

「那是什麼？」鍾利元一邊抽衛生紙一邊問他。

「數學課的講義。」

「幹。」

「……」

鍾利元將衛生紙塞進鼻孔裡止血，接過講義道：「謝啦。」

他正想說不客氣，誰知道鍾利元接過的下一個動作便是將紙張扔進垃圾桶。

「……」

鍾利元沒頭沒腦地說，「剛剛那是陳志成他哥。」

「呃、嗯？」

人家是虎父無犬子，學長家是虎兄無犬弟，佩服佩服。原來方才覺得男人臉熟不是錯覺，男人活生生就是陳志成的臉再長幾歲。

鍾利元又自豪地說：「我搶了他的女人，他才叫他弟來報復我。」

「……啊？呃。喔。」

鍾利元兩個鼻孔都塞進了衛生紙，聲音也聽不太清。

他連忙湊過去，「你說什麼？」

鍾利元惡聲惡氣地說，「是你告訴陳志成我的座位？」

「……」他來不及退後，耳朵已經被鍾利元揪住，「好痛！痛痛痛！」

「痛？我才痛吧！我腿都斷了欸！」

這、這關他什麼事？又不是他開車去撞的！他深怕不良少年把自己耳朵揪下來，只能忍著痛想辦法掙脫。

幸好，氣呼呼的鍾利元很快便放開他，但看起來還是很不高興。

「陳志成拿走了，所以我才會這麼衰。」

「拿走什麼……？」

「護身符。」

柯祭棠想了一下，陳志成的確拿走了紅色的護身符。他小聲地問，「這有什麼關係嗎？」

鍾利元睨了他一眼，冷笑，「你知道他名字怎麼來的嗎？有志者事竟成。」他說，「只要他想，沒有什麼辦不到。」

柯祭棠想，在這個努力可能死得更慘的世界裡，有志者事竟成的陳志成，大概就是所謂的天之驕子吧，況且陳至成的守護靈還能直接虐殺其他人的背後靈。

他看見縮在床邊瑟瑟發抖的黑貓。一隻眼睛只剩窟窿，窟窿的眼睛下是突兀的刀疤，渾身是傷，但好歹是活下來了，看起來幫鍾利元擋了不少災厄。

他猜想，失去護身符的鍾利元大概被陳志成的守護靈做了什麼，運氣才會衰到有剩地碰到這麼嚴重的車禍，但同時又奇蹟似地沒有致命傷。

「……好好休息吧。」他偷偷幫鍾利元撿起垃圾桶的講義，只希望今天自己不要白跑一趟。

離開前，鍾利元忽然問他：「你信不信鬼神？」

他抖了一下，驚魂未定地看著他。

鍾利元微微抽搐了嘴角，「我是說——」

「在、在醫院不要講這個！」

「……」鍾利元又道，「我不太信那個，但陳志成他們家信。」他說，「你最好小心陳志成，他沒有得不到的東西。」

「……啊？」

鍾利元撇嘴，「有志者事竟成。」

成語不是這樣用的，但柯祭棠卻一時說不出話來，想到向自己靠近的鬼神和學長。陳志成那個時候想講的是什麼呢？

「……好喔。」

鍾利元又恢復那痞痞的樣子，掉著點滴雙腿加一隻手都打著石膏，看起來還是一副所向無敵的樣子。他對著柯祭棠揮手，看起來是送客的樣子。

「小心點啊。」鍾利元說。

柯祭棠心想：真是不吉利。被說了兩次小心，感覺更差了。揮了揮手，他推開病房門，撲面而來的冷讓他抖了一下。

鍾利元那句涼涼的「小心點啊」讓他不禁有點怨，沒有開燈的走廊看起來更詭異了。樓梯跟電梯考慮了一下，他這次選擇走樓梯。就跟地震火災的道理一樣，密閉的電梯總是最危險的，他可不想處於被動狀態。

柯祭棠從小就能看到不該看的東西，看見鬼已經是常態，他學會怎麼在這種條件下將撞鬼這件事從被動狀態化為主動——他可不想在撞鬼的時候只剩驚聲尖叫的權利。

樓梯很黑，只有經過的時候會有自動照明亮起。答答答、答答答，他摸著扶手，盡量在不摔倒的情況下走得快些，耳邊都是自己的腳步聲。

燈亮起了，六樓。

答答答、答答答。

燈又亮起，五樓，亮起的瞬間，他看見一個身形扭曲的人影站在燈下面，背對著他。他的雷達大響，連忙低下頭，餘光時不時飄向那個人影。依照他的經驗，還是不要讓鬼知道自己看得到自己才是上策。

啪的一聲，燈又關了。

他摸著手把，心想自己都快要得奧斯卡最佳演員獎了，大概只有撞鬼多年的他，可以在看見過之後如此自然地無視吧。

正當他鬆了一口氣時，手忽然摸到什麼冰冷的東西。他的頭皮一麻，摸著扶手的手竟覆上了冰冷。

視界還是一片黑，他卻感覺到眼前有「什麼」站在自己面前。他正卡得不上不下，介於上個樓層和下個樓層之間。

他正想著要怎麼辦的時候，上一層樓本該只有人經過時才會亮起的自動照明，忽然亮了起來。

「啪」的一聲，以前出現了一張慘白了臉。

他的尖叫卡在喉嚨，呼吸幾乎停止。

然後又是啪！的一聲。這次上個樓層的燈滅了，換成下個樓層的自動照明打開。

眼前這張面無表情的人在燈亮滅瞬間之後，竟微微張開了嘴巴。

啪！啪！啪！上下層樓的自動照明像是交互感知到有誰經過似地，竟然亮了又暗、暗了又亮，像是有個人拿著照相機對著他瘋狂拍照一樣。

燈光的閃爍一開始很和緩，但隨著眼前這張臉的嘴巴越張越大，閃爍的速度越來越快、越來越看，他覆上的那雙手也開始劇烈地顫抖。

他感覺到掌心下的手很濕，一股難以言喻的腥味撲鼻而來。

燈光閃爍得像是好幾道雷光閃過，明亮與黑暗交叉的時間越來越短，眼前的人嘴巴越張越大，翻著白眼向後仰，嘴巴已經咧到耳根子卻還是一直撐大。

閃爍之間，他看見眼前的「人」下巴脫臼，嘴角泛出血絲，好像被誰用力地掰開嘴巴。

啪！

最後一次，上下層樓的燈光都暗了。

『你……看……得……到……我……』

這個「人」竟然說話了。

『找……到……你……了……』

他驚嚇地退了一步，手也從扶手離開，眼前很近很近的地方幾乎是瞬間傳來「咖！」的聲響。

柯祭棠看著眼前眼白突出，嘴唇外翻，牙齒扭曲卡在一起的臉，他才後知後覺地知道：方才的聲響竟是這個「人」張口咬空的聲音。

他受不了地放聲尖叫，恐懼幾乎要逼瘋他。

「啊啊啊啊——」他往旁邊跌去，耳邊又是牙關碰撞的聲音，這次更近。

他嚇得連滾帶爬，三步併作兩步，有一次甚至跳了三階，腳底板痛得眼角冒淚，但身後的牙關碰撞的聲音卻沒有小過。髮絲被咬下幾根，後面傳來不饜足的咀嚼聲，他好幾次腿都軟了，還是硬撐著跑。

昏天暗地之間，自動照明亮了又滅、滅了又亮，他已經分不清楚自己跑了幾個樓層，好像有十幾層樓這麼多。

「鬼打牆」這個詞出現在腦海中時，他幾乎絕望，「哇」的一聲就快哭出來。腳被拌了一下，從樓梯上摔了下來，這次不要跳了，直接華麗地摔了下去。

他抱住腦袋，心想著自己年輕的生命大概就又隕落於此，內心不禁悲從中來。

但他卻落入一個莫名熟悉的堅硬胸膛。

柯祭棠慌亂地睜開眼睛，便看見陳志成冷冷的目光，不是卻不是看自己，而是看他的身後。眼角閃過什麼，咻地，一直在陳志成身後的青面獠牙竄出，高舉手中的刀，一刀披向幾乎要把臉咧開的鬼上。

柯祭棠在陳志成懷裡瑟瑟發抖，眼睜睜地看著鬼神洩憤般地，將鬼削成一片片，最後還不解氣地踏了幾下，幾乎成了肉泥。

還、還有這種操作？不、不對啊，這是學長的守護神，為什麼？受到威脅的並不是學長啊？

他看著學長，話都說不好，學長一直安撫他，揉著他的背。不知道什麼時候，他竟然回到了一樓，再度被日光燈照耀的他差點哭了出來。

兩個人就這麼在一樓的樓梯口抱了好久。最後陳志成扶起他，兩個人坐到一旁的椅子上，緊緊地挨在一起。

「為、為什麼？」他一直發抖，「那、那個不是學長的、的守護、靈、嗎？」他話說的都不清楚了，好像現在除了把字擠出來以外什麼也做不了，諸如潤飾語氣等等。

陳志成的表情變得很微妙，還是帶著笑，卻變得深沉。

「你看得見？那就好辦了。」

滿身鮮血的鬼神踏著肉泥過來，嚇得柯祭棠直往陳志成懷裡鑽，活像是抓不住的小貓。

「噓，」陳志成扣住他的手腕不讓他逃，「沒事的。」

鬼神慢慢地走過來，每一步都發出噗哧的聲音，血肉在赤裸的腳掌下炸開。柯祭棠發抖地看著鬼神越走越近，黑色的刀身滴滴答答地落下血珠。

青面獠牙的臉看得可佈，但祂卻放下刀，反而是捻著蓮花的手舉起，將那朵淡紅湊到他面前。

陳志成的聲音忽遠忽近，柯祭棠神情恍惚。

「祂一直在找你。」

柯祭棠張開掌心，那可佈的臉居然落下了眼淚。

「有一世，身為武將的祂發狂地斷了佛寺旁的蓮，小小的蓮花替祂承擔了佛的憤怒死去，卻沒來得及帶走根莖，於是被祂撿了回來帶在身邊，生生世世。」

鬼神將蓮放在他的掌心，蓮在瞬間之後便消失了。眨了眨眼，再抬頭時，鬼神已經回到陳志成身後，深情款款地看著他。

他往後看，身後竟然出現一朵根莖交纏了蓮花。

「……這就是我的守護靈？」

「對。」

他大感意外，原來這就是他看不見自己守護靈的原因……竟然是蓮因為死去的時候沒來得及帶走「肉身」……沒有比這更慘的了。

「連……動物……都……不是？」

「是蓮花。」

「……」

柯祭棠不知道是劫後餘生還是過於驚訝，全身發軟，絲毫沒發現自己歪在陳志成懷裡，後者正一手摟著他，垂著腦袋與他說話。

「我……不是……算了……」

陳志成瞇起眼睛，像是忍不住般，伸手捏了捏柯祭棠的鼻子，後者反射性地皺了皺鼻，露出委屈的表情。

「好了，小柯基。」

「……不要叫我柯基，學長。」

「為什麼不要？很可愛啊。」

「……」

陳志成瞇起眼睛，稱不上深情款款地看著他，「祂一直在找，沒想到就是你的守護靈。」

他下意識地縮了縮肩膀想逃，卻被陳志成牢牢地按在懷裡。

陳志成頓了頓，「從第一眼我就很想問。」他的舌尖舔過嘴角，「有沒有人說過你很……」

「……很？」

柯祭棠很明顯地看見陳志成嚥了口水，咬著下唇，又過了半晌才說：「看起來很好吃……很可愛。」

「學長……你剛剛是說好吃嗎？」

「我說可愛。」

「……我不可愛，學長。」

陳志成輕輕地笑了一下，「我覺得你很可愛。」

臉長得好看就是有這種壞處，柯祭棠不受控制地臉紅了，甚至還蹭了蹭學長。

陳志成又說，「讓我很想吃掉你。」

柯祭棠的害羞很快又被驚恐取代，「吃、吃掉？我、我不好吃啊！」他的腦海還是方才學長守護靈斬殺的畫面。

「沒關係，吃掉就知道了。」

柯祭棠幾乎要哭出來，「學長『吃掉』的定義是不是跟我不太一樣？」

「有點不太一樣。」陳志成想了想後道，「但還是有相似的部分。」

「例如？」

「都會有點痛。」

柯祭棠瞪大了眼睛。

「但也會很舒服。」

「……雖然聽不太懂學長在說什麼，但我很確定我跟學長的定義不一樣！絕對不一樣！」

學長優雅地閃過柯祭棠推開自己的手，反手將漲紅著臉的少年按在懷裡。

「沒關係，有志者事竟成嘛。」

「成語才不是這樣用的！」

青面獠牙、手持刀劍的鬼神正護衛在旁，看著少年身後因為承擔神怒而失去肉身的蓮花，眼神柔情似水。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: https://youtu.be/KSq5wxw9-9Q (珂拉琪 Collage／葬予規路火烌猶在)
> 
> 裡面有句歌詞是：眾神衛旁
> 
> 覺得太帥就寫了（什麼膚淺的感想）


End file.
